The present invention relates to cache control of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing dynamic configuration, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, calculation capability/power of a processor in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone (e.g. a multifunctional mobile phone), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet or a laptop is typically limited due to a goal of saving the associated costs of the portable electronic device. Suppose that saving costs is not the issue under consideration, end users may be willing to own a portable electronic device equipped with a processor having higher capability/power in the future. However, some problems may occur. For example, the conventional system architecture of the related art is simple and may not be able to support a multi-core processor, while the compact requirement of the portable electronic device should not be omitted. In another example, the conventional system architecture of the related art may be too simple to support multiple processors, while meeting with the compact requirement of the portable electronic device is still a must. Thus, a novel method is required for implementing a portable electronic device equipped with a processor having higher capability/power.